


At Night

by nanamilemmehaveyourkids



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamilemmehaveyourkids/pseuds/nanamilemmehaveyourkids
Summary: After the skating tournament Reki and Langa finally get to tell each other their true feelings and Langa plans their very first date. (This is how the show ends I'm taking no criticism)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	At Night

"I'm not sure why you're dragging me here, we've been skating all day," Reki whined as Langa excitedly pulled him toward the skate park where they had just spent hours practicing. 

"We're not here to skate," Langa beamed back at Reki and he quickly turned his head to hide his blushing cheeks. The ocean breeze warmed his entire body and Langa's touch set it on fire. Even though they had officially started dating over a month ago, Reki couldn't help the electricity coursing through him any time Langa was near. He wondered why he never noticed it before. 

"Then what are we doing h-'' Reki stopped abruptly as Langa unclasped their hands and ran to the center of the park where a candle lit blanket was waiting for them. Reki's feet slowly carried him to the spot where so many months ago he watched Langa move one step closer to being the greatest skater in Okinawa. The pride Reki felt then swelled in his chest once again as he looked into the bright blue eyes gazing eagerly at him from the blanket. 

"Shadow helped me pick these out," Langa mumbled embarrassingly, holding out a small bouquet of flowers. Reki's cheeks grew as red as the roses he was gifted and he gently accepted them and sat down on the blanket. He tried hard to think of something witty to say but the fluttering in his stomach made it hard to think. Idiot. He always had to be so thoughtful. 

"Did you make the food?" Reki managed to sputter out. When he looked up from the bouquet, Langa was grinning but he shook his head. 

"Joe offered. No charge," Langa said, tugging at the edge of the blanket. They both got so nervous when faced with the overwhelming truth that they were in fact dating and occasionally did couple things. Like going on a date such as this one, which Langa had spent weeks planning. Ever since their fight Langa spent every moment trying to remind Reki just how much he cared and Reki spent every moment trying to ensure Langa that he was aware. 

Suddenly, the savory scent of Joe's cooking reached Reki's nose and the two immediately dove in to eat. Langa occasionally laughed at Reki for smearing food on the corners of his mouth and Reki occasionally threw pieces of bread at Langa's face for laughing. After thirty minutes of inhaling food the two laid on their backs and gazed up at the sky.

"I never noticed how peaceful it is at night. Okinawa's a pretty beautiful place when you think about it," Reki murmured. Langa turned his head to look at Reki and gently smiled before lacing their fingers together. 

"You know how I mentioned I came here because my dad died?" Langa said suddenly. Reki's eyes grew large as he turned to face him, but Langa gave him a reassuring smile and continued. "I always thought I was running away from Canada when I came here. Running away from the fear and the emptiness I felt without my dad. But it turns out I was actually running towards something. I was running to you." Langa smiled but Reki could see the tears swelling in his eyes. Reki's heart was pounding fiercely and all he could think about was how badly he wanted to kiss Langa right then. 

"You say some pretty sappy stuff sometimes you know?" Reki muttered and gently wiped away the tears that began to trickle down Langa's cheeks. 

"Can I say one more?" Langa asked. Reki smiled softly and nodded his head, his hand still cupping Langa's cheek. "Thank you for teaching me to skate. You saved me." Reki's breath caught in his throat and it was his turn for his eyes to well up. Reki shoved his head in Langa's chest so he couldn't see how embarrassing he looked and Langa let out a deep laugh. 

"You saved me too, you idiot," is all Reki could choke out and Langa laughed again before pressing a kiss to the top of Reki's head and standing up. Reki looked up at him in confusion and Langa held out his hand. 

"I have a surprise for you," Langa grinned and it made Reki's stomach stir again. It was times like these where Reki could feel the safety and familiarity of Langa wash over him. The feeling was there when the two were just friends and it lingered even now in their relationship. It was a feeling that told Reki that no matter what happens, if Langa was there, everything was going to be okay. Reki took Langa's hand and was quickly pulled to the grass where their skateboards lay. "I learned a new trick and I wanted to show you." Langa quickly got on his board and motioned for Reki to do the same. 

"I thought you said we weren't skating," Reki slowly drifted toward the middle of the park where Langa was skating small lazy circles. He smiled at Reki and gently grabbed his hands before pulling him along. He fitted his board snuggly under Reki's and placed his hand on his waist.

"We're not skating, we're dancing," Langa beamed as Reki blushed fiercely and placed his hands on Langa's shoulders. Reki awkwardly wobbled as he tried to push off the ground and keep their momentum, and Langa matched his movements to restore their balance. "I thought about Adam's technique and that one time in Miyakojima and figured it'd be easy enough to learn. It's a little different when you're not moving fast but I think we've got it." Reki was silent for a moment and all that could be heard was the rattling of the wheels and the waves crashing on the shore. 

"You know when I think of Adam and what he did, I can't help but be angry. Thinking of him touching me and toying with me like I was some kind of puppet. At that moment I thought I hated skating forever. I was terrified," Reki stared at their feet and Langa's face suddenly fell. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't even think about that, Reki. Do you want to stop?" Langa asked. Reki's head suddenly snapped up and before he knew what he was doing he pressed his lips against Langa's. Langa's body relaxed and he pulled Reki closer to him, begging for any space between them to vanish. Before Reki could even pull away and reply, they became painfully aware neither were steering or paying attention and the two lost control and collapsed in a heap on the cement. 

"Reki!" Langa cried out. Reki lifted his head from Langa's chest and as soon as their eyes met they burst into laughter. 

"I don't care about what happened with Adam. When I think of skating, I'm not scared anymore. Not if you're there with me. So thank you for tonight. For everything," Reki smiled, still sitting on top of Langa. Langa grinned and pulled Reki down and wrapped his entire body around him.

"I love you," Langa whispered and Reki quickly looked at Langa, something daring sparkling in his eyes.

"Did you just say you love me?" Reki shouted with a smirk.

"I whispered it and said it in English how did you hear me?" Langa exclaimed as his face turned red.

"I can still understand English you idiot," 

"Well your report card says otherwise. Ow!"

"I'm doing fine in English, let's talk about your Japanese grade,"

"Miya's tutoring me I'm doing better,"

"Then why does he show Shadow your test grades so they can make fun of you,"

"Wait, they do that? Miya said I was improving!"

"Hey, Langa?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, I love you too, right?"

"Yeah I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I literally haven't wrote fanfiction since I was in middle school but I couldn't get the idea of Langa and Reki dancing together on their skateboards so I wrote a mini one shot about it. Thanks for reading, so sorry if this was a waste of your time.


End file.
